


Intro - Musings of an Unnamed Journalist

by KLMwrites



Series: Musings of an Unnamed Journalist [1]
Category: Musings of an unnamed Journalist
Genre: #musingsofanunnamedjournalist #oneshot #writingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMwrites/pseuds/KLMwrites
Summary: The origins of our beloved unnamed Journalist
Series: Musings of an Unnamed Journalist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016917





	Intro - Musings of an Unnamed Journalist

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [SeparationBoundary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary) for initiating this challenge via Reddit!

I am a journalist. A journalist who would like to remain unnamed. 

I had a mundane life, covering the same old stories and gossip. And I was tired. Tired on covering which celebrity remarried, which celebrity divorced. Which Celebrity had a baby and how much the babies net worth is. 

Its all shallow really. But who am I to complain if this was the job that puts food on the table? The job I had yearned so much to obtain when I was as young as 16? 

I remember the airport. I will never forget it. It was there my life changed forever. 

I had just wrapped up several interviews overseas and was on my way home. I was queuing up, waiting to present my departure pass to the counter lady up ahead when my phone buzzed. 

> _"Susie is sick today. Cover for her" ~L_

Are you kidding me? I just came back from a back to back interview and they promised me a week off. Now they are rescinding it, Asking me to cover for that bimbo SUSIE?! 

"Hi Miss, can I see your -" 

"Yes, its here." I remembered saying frustratedly. 

~~~~~

After taking the ticket, I stomped off to the rows of seats just a stones throw away from the various departure gates and sat down with a huff. 

I rubbed my temples. What is the point of getting angry? I remembered asking myself. The job has to be done one way or another. Just suck it up! 

As I looked up I noticed - across me sat a young boy, no older than 10. His feet barely even touched the ground. 

Is he...alone? Where are his parents? 

2 hours passed and the boy was still alone. We were due to board in 30 minutes. 

I got up. 

"Little Boy, Why are you here alone? Where are your parents?" 

The boy looked up at me and smiled. 

"Alone? I am not alone. There are people around me." 

I shook my head in frustration. 

"That's not what I meant!" 

The boy continued to smile. 

"I am here for one person only. You." 

My eyes widened. 

"What?" 

The boy nodded. 

" **He** has seen your potential. Your flair and ability to write stories." 

He looks up. 

"You are wasted where you are now. There are so many stories our there that are worth listening to, worth sharing. He wants to give you that opportunity." 

He smiles. "The opportunity to write stories that are out of this world." 

Who and what is this boy? His eyes, though youthful, shine with wisdom. He seemed so young but yet so wise as an older person would. 

Those same eyes now bore into mine, unblinking, unflinching. 

"Where are you headed." 

"Back home." 

"What a coincidence, for I am headed there as well." 

At this time the airport announcement rang. 

_"May we invite passengers from row D to E to board..."_

The boy hopped off the chair, dusting his pants. 

"That is my cue to board" 

"As it is mine." 

The boy smiled and took my right hand. 

"Shall we talk about **Him** once we are settled onboard? I think you will find his proposal most interesting..." 

~~~~

I am a journalist. A journalist who would prefer to remain unnamed. 

I have now seen and heard many stories, across various times and fandoms. 

I have bore witness and heard many stories, all so raw and compelling. Their happiness, sorrows, anguish... They all remind me of how wonderful it is to be alive, to be human. 

These are their stories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the series here: [Musings of an unnamed Journalist](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016917)
> 
> Follow me on my socials:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites


End file.
